First Snow
by JustKeepWriting21
Summary: It's Reid first Christmas in Quantico, but he doesn't have anyone to spend it with, but there will be a Christmas surprise for Reid. I did mean to post this earlier, but I wasn't able to. Enjoy!


**First Snow Fall**

**A/N: Welcome all to my first CM FanFiction! In my other story, I mentioned that I would write a CM fic. I'm currently on break, and I am bored sitting around, so if you guys have ****any Fanfiction ideas, I'm open to all of them! Reviews would be appreciated! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly inform you that I do not own Criminal Minds.**

Reid was sitting on his couch in his apartment, reading. Tonight was Christmas Eve, his first Christmas here in Quantico. The first of February, Reid joined the FBI's BAU, moving from Las Vegas, Nevada, to Quantico, Virginia. He had become quite comfortable with the team, and they had become comfortable with him. There was Hotch, Morgan, Gideon, Elle, Garcia, and J.J. Reid had begun to see them as family. He wasn't sure if they thought of him like that yet, or if they ever would. It would be a comforting thought, that the very people he worked with would treat him as family, and protect him, like family would. They had welcomed him to the BAU, even if he was only 18, with arms open. He would always be grateful to them for that. Reid loved that they would do such nice things for him. Hotch had willingly taught him to shoot straight. Gideon, well, being Gideon and listening to the younger genius in times of trouble. Garcia, for lighting up his day with humor in the midst of all the gruesome things they encountered in their everyday lives. J.J. was kind towards him, and protected him as if they were siblings. Elle however, took to him with a more fiery approach, forcing him to face his fears, but she meant goodwill towards him, and nobody knew that Reid was her favorite person in the BAU. Morgan was a whole other story. He was the most protective, and wouldn't let any of the other FBI jocks hurt Reid. Morgan also treated him the most like family, as if Reid was his legit younger brother.

And on this Christmas Eve, as Reid sat alone on his couch, reading, something made him stop reading, and look up. He looked through his living room window, which gave a splendid view of outside. There before his eyes, for the first time in his life, was snow. It was snowing. Reid had never seen snow, only read and heard all about it. So instead of going back to reading, with his cup of coffee in hand, he decided to watch as the snow fell, catching the lights of the Christmas tree that Garcia made him put up, in an effort to get Reid into the "Christmas Spirit", (although Reid had never been a Christmas person) just perfectly. His mind began wander, thinking about the team. He didn't know anybody quite well in Quantico except them and their families. He was wondering what they were doing for Christmas tonight. Walking around in the night, looking at houses decorated with lights and blow-up figures, decorated for Christmas purposes only? He shivered at that thought, because he hated the biting cold of Quantico's winter nights. Caroling? Maybe. Reid could see Garcia, Elle, or J.J. caroling, maybe even Derek, if he was forced. But never would Hotch or Gideon carol. That doesn't mean Reid wouldn't want to see his boss and mentor carol, it might be a pretty funny sight. Reid nearly jumped out of his skin when the doorbell rang, because it startled and interrupted his thoughts. "Now who would that be, on Christmas Eve?" Reid thought as he opened the door, revealing the entire team, who were holding dishes covered in tin foil, and packages wrapped in multiple colors and designs.

"H-hi guys, what are you doing here?" Reid tentatively asked, and Hotch simply stated, "We wanted to spend Christmas with our family." and Reid let them in. As each team member walked in, they gave him a hug. Reid took care of little Jack while the rest of the team set up their Christmas Party. The team ate and played charades together until it was time for presents to be opened. When Hotch gave him a small, slightly heavy package, for once grinning like a madman, Reid read the name tag. It was from the team. When he opened the package, he saw that it was a framed picture of the whole team, grinning and having fun, when they all went to the movie, _The Hobbit_. They were the only ones at the theatre, so they got a little out of hand. Reid's eyes became watery, for this was one of the best presents he has ever received. Gideon grinned and said "Welcome to the family, kid." This was the best Christmas Reid had ever received. And he liked it.

**A/N: Hey guys, I hoped you guys liked! People have Private Messaged me that The Hobbit wasn't in theaters in Season 5, and I know that, but I can't really remember any good movies that came out then, but if you guys remember any let me know! ****I just have to put out there that I was depressed to find that over 200 people read this story, (Yes i do read the traffic stats) and there was only 4 reviews. as much as i love every review, I NEED reviews to help me improve my writing. This story was meant to be posted on Christmas Eve, but I wasn't able to. Thanks for reading! ~Just Keep Writing21 **


End file.
